Delos
by wolfluv6136
Summary: Not so much related to PJO/HOO as is just to random fiction, this story follows Apollo, cast out by Olympus, as he surrounds himself with a new crowd.(I must be a prophet haha, this story was from before Magnus Chase came out, meaning before word of the Trials of Apollo)


Two young adults meet in the setting sun of the island of Delos. The sun reflects off the thousands of tiny yellow flowers making the space glow with a golden yellow hue.

"Sing to me, brother. Sing to me a song so that I may once again hear your voice," Artemis called out.

"You were the wretch that sent me to that horrid place, to begin with. You shall never again hear my voice. Your eyes shall never again meet mine, for you have forsaken me. Sent me to this pit of darkness in which even my light is not bright enough," Apollo, her twin, answered back.

"Forsaken?! Was it I who had forsaken you?! Was it I who crossed the line? I would never… I would never think of such a hideous crime. You have received what you deserved and now your time is up. Join us once again, brother. Join us, and see us all. Your family. Your home."

"What family? What home? You always side with father. I am always in the wrong. I was cast out because of love?! Absurd! I would rather stay here, shrouded in darkness than be with you in the hell you call home. Olympus has cast me out. I will not follow you. I will not go back."

The twins' brief meeting was cut short as Apollo turned his head and walked off, his long golden hair flowing behind him. Artemis was left in silence. She was too dumbfounded to speak. Her brother had left her after out of the kindness of her heart, for they were siblings, she had begged him to come back home to Olympus. To be together with their family once again. He had refused… Why would anyone refuse?

 _Could the Underworld have changed him this much? Father will be angry with him again. He will punish brother again,_ she thought quietly. Her thought caught up to her and she went in the direction in which she came. She didn't turn back to watch her brother open a gate to the Underworld. She didn't want to see him be enveloped in darkness again. The Underworld was a cruel place for an upperworld god. He didn't belong there. His atmosphere was too light. His sorrows were weighed in the Underworld. She blamed the gods in Hell for making him stay. She would not forgive them. Not ever.

Apollo was met with the darkness swirling around him. It crept around him like fog, its touch silky and cold. Not like the sun. Colder than the moon. This is what he yearned for. The darkness. He embraced it and walked slowly into the cavernous, red-tinted underworld, waiting for his eyes to adjust. _Just misunderstood, this place. No one understands this place except for the ones who reside in it._ Almost as soon as he stepped through the gate, he was met with a spirit caught by his magnificent light. The golden light the god produced sizzled when met with the cold ribbons of smoky black. A spark ignited when the two auras collided. This happened when an upperworlder came to the Underworld. The light and dark would soon adjust. Apollo stared at his feet as he walked. They were barefoot and already covered in soot. Not dirt, not mud. Blackened ash that rained occasionally from the stalactites hanging far above in the cavernous chamber. When it seemed that walking had brought him no where, a ominous palace loomed out of the fog. Hades' palace. One could always seek refuge if courageous enough to beg of sanctuary.

Contrary to the popular human belief, Hades is a kind soul when he showed it. Apollo hummed a nameless tune as he danced up the steps of the fortress to Persephone's garden. It was a rose with many thorns. All was beautiful though all was deadly. A cold looking pomegranate tree sprouted from the dusty charcoal soil. Red pomegranates sparkled like stained glass on the tree. There were deep blue morning glories. Apollo stopped and sat on the cold stone steps. He sighed as he reached his hand through a large gap in the bone constructed fence and plucked one the blue flowers from the ground. The god gasped. The blue flower dropped and shattered as soon as it hit the step. He cocked his head and stared at the maroon beginning drip down his wrist from his fingertip.

"Hm."

Apollo watched the red slowly creep down his arm. He was startled by the voice behind him.

"Enjoying my garden? They're cursed you know, my flowers... Nearly everything mine is cursed. My flowers, my home, my children," Hades' voice trailed off.

Apollo's eyes narrowed at the elder god. His silken black hair seemed to move with a ghost-like wind, blowing and curling in the invisible current. Hades' onyx hair contrasted with his porcelain skin and his image was lovely. The god of the underworld was truly frightening but beautiful in his own way. Like a lightning stricken tree. Like a city long forgotten or abandoned. Hades would sit atop his throne like a king. Cold and so cruel. An intense look in his eyes showed panic and mania along with a slight hint of deceit. The tiniest of smiles danced across his lips revealing his sharp canines.

"You are in my domain, Apollo. You too, are cursed. At least… for now."

"Don't fool around. This is a wondrous place. It's peaceful here."

Hades sighed to tell Apollo he was missing the point. "Yes, I suppose."

Apollo turned his ocean blue eyes back to the slowing blood.

"Hmm," he sighed.

Hades' light footsteps could be heard from behind the younger god. Hades crouched down and began to pick of the shattered glass-like petals. They sparkled with a dark intensity that made Hades wistful.

"Tell me young one, why do you come here? You, who are born of light and spirit, come to the Underworld, a place of shadows and the damned. Why do you choose this place? Why not stay with the people who accepts you?"

"Uncle, the upper world has since changed from your last visit decades ago. The upper world is no longer accepting in one's ways. I cannot live where I will be mocked. I am a god!"

"To each his own," Hades mused, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You would think one such as yourself would be more observant about your surroundings."

Apollo gave a puzzled look. Hades smiled and plucked a deep red flower from his garden of glass. He turned it in his hand. The flower sparkled with a deep longing.

"Look now my nephew. Look here and see this flower. You have shattered yours. Watch mine."

Hades let go of the object. It fell to the ground with a slight _tink_. It was all in one piece.

"Uncle," Apollo's eyes widened.

"Your light mixes with the darkness of this place, causing the dimension to fray and wither. On the contrary, the blackness of my home envelops you and is slowly suffocating your light. It will go out like a candle soon if you are not careful. It will flicker and die… much like everything else down here," he added with a chuckle. "I'll tell you what- go find Thanatos. Shadow him. 'Hang out'."

"'Hang out'? Uncle, I-"

"He is in the upper world."

"I would have to change then. Act like a mortal…"

"If anyone can do it, it would be you. Get with the times," Hades laughed.

"Yes… I will, uncle. How do I find him?"

"Hm, that would be an excellent question. Simply, follow death. "

Apollo slowly nodded. Hades offered his hand, which Apollo took. Apollo proceeded to brush himself off.

"...Thank you, uncle…"

Hades smiled and walked back up the steps, disappearing behind a huge stone door.


End file.
